Waiting on a Soldiers Return
by lil loco
Summary: Alex and Olivia have been married for 5 years now and Olivia is leaving for 6 months to Iraq. This deployment is different for both of them because Alex is 6 weeks pregnant. How will Alex deal with pregnancy and her wife being gone? How will Olivia deal with fight a war and worrying about Alex and her baby? AU
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: So I thought of this while listening to Traveling Soldier and I know there are some other stories out there kinda like this one but I really wanted to write it so here it is. Disclaimer: THE CHARACTERS OF LAW &amp; ORDER:SVU DO NOT BELONG TO ME, THEY BELONG TO DICK WOLF AND NBC**

"I'm gonna miss you." Alex said while hanging on to Olivia for dear life in the middle of the airport. Olivia was leaving for six months to Iraq.

"I'm gonna miss you too baby." Olivia replied trying to hold back her tears, she always hated leaving her wife to go to a war zone. She loved serving her country but she hated being away from the blue eyed beauty. Here she was in the middle of JFK ready to leave for six months and go fight on the front line for her country's freedom, but she didn't know if she could do it this time, this time was different. They had just found out a couple weeks ago that Alex was pregnant, she didn't want to miss the wonderful experience of her wife's pregnancy. This was their first child and she was afraid something would happen to Alex or the baby while she was gone, even though she knew she would be back before Alex gave birth she was still scared of missing out on seeing her baby be born.

"You can't go! We need you to stay, me and the baby. What about late at night when I have a craving? Who is going to go buy me weird foods at 3am if you aren't here? Please, just tell them you can't go!"

"I really wish I could Alex, but it doesn't work that way sweetheart." She knew she would have to go soon. She looked at clock and realized they had been standing there holding each other for almost a hour. "I gotta go soon babe." Olivia said with a sad smile.

"I love you." Alex said as she leaned in for a kiss. Neither one of them wanted the kiss to end but finally broke apart when air became a necessity. "I really am going to miss you, Liv." Alex said as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"I know Alex, I'm gonna miss you so much, but just remember I will be back before our baby comes and then I am done. After this I don't have to leave anymore, I promise! I love you Alex, with all my heart." She put her hands on Alex's stomach and got down on her knees to talk to the baby. "Okay little one, you be good in there. Momma's gotta go for awhile but I'll be back and while I'm gone Uncle Elliot is going to take good care of you and mommy." She couldn't hold back her tears anymore as she kissed Alex's stomach and stood back up to say her final goodbye to her wife.

"You know she can't hear you yet." Alex said with a smile. "Yeah, but it's never too early to start talking to her. And when did you decide we were having a girl?" She asked with a smile of her own.

"I don't know I just feel like it is gonna be a girl, and if she looks anything like you she will be perfect." They had decided Alex was going to carry because of Olivia's career but they used Olivia's eggs, so technically Alex was carrying Olivia's baby. Olivia looked at the clock again and realized her plane would be boarding any minute so she had to go.

"I love you Alex." She said with a sad smile as she kissed her wife goodbye one last time. "I love you too Liv. Be safe, promise?"

"I promise. Goodbye love." Olivia said while backing away from her.

"Bye Liv." Alex put her hands on her stomach and watched as her wife turned and walked away. She sat down in one of the hard plastic chairs by the window and silently cried as she watched planes take off not knowing when Olivia's plane would take off. She hadn't realized how long she had been sitting there until she felt strong arms wrap around her. She looked up to see Elliot squatting in front of her.

"When you didn't come to dinner I figured you were still here." She looked out the window again and noticed it was dark already. "What time is it?"

"A little after 8 o'clock." Alex sat stunned, she had sat there for four hours and didn't even realize it. She could tell now because her back was stiff from sitting in the uncomfortable chair for so long. "Come on, let's get out of here." Elliot helped her up and took her back to her and Olivia's apartment. "I'm just gonna order some take out I think, tell Kathy I'm sorry for not showing, I just want to eat something then go to bed." Alex said with a sad smile. She always got a little depressed the day Olivia left, she knew after a couple days she would be fine again. It was just hard not to have her wife home with her. She ordered some chinese after Elliot left and then went to bed. She wore Olivia's old army T-shirt and cuddled with her pillow that still smelled like her.

**Author's note: For the people that have been waiting for me to post this story because they read my first story sorry I meant to post this sooner but I ended up going to the hospital and just got out last night, but I hope you like it I have big plans for this story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Thanks for all the follows, favorites, and reviews! I'm glad you guys like it so far. Just a fair warning, I don't really know much about the army and how long after a soldier is deployed until they can contact family so I'm just gonna wing it! Disclaimer: ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO DICK WOLF AND NBC**

* * *

"Alex?" Elliot called out the next day as he let himself into the apartment with his spare key. He was coming to check on her to make sure she was okay after yesterday. He heard the shower running and knew Alex was in there so he decided he would wait for her and give her a ride to work.

"Oh my god! Elliot! Don't scare me like that!" Alex yelled when she came out of the bathroom towel drying her hair and saw him sitting on her couch.

"Sorry. I called out for you when I got here but you were in the shower so I thought I would just wait for you." He explained "I figured I would give you a ride to work since I am already here."

"Okay, just let me finish getting ready. Do you mind starting the tea?" Alex asked.

"Nah, I got it. Go get dressed."

"Okay thanks El." Alex walked off to get ready for work. Normally she would take a day off after Olivia leaves but she wanted to save up all the sick days she could for when she had doctors appointments for the baby or when she had bad morning sickness. They had decided they didn't want to tell anyone about the baby until Alex was in her second trimester but when Olivia was notified she would have to leave they agreed to tell Elliot and Kathy so they could help Alex while she was gone, but they hadn't told anyone else about the baby and Alex still didn't plan to tell anyone until her second trimester. So when doctors appointments came she would just call in sick. She was still kinda depressed that Olivia was gone but she knew she had to go to work, and maybe working would help her get her mind off of it.

Later that day she was sitting in her office trying to do some paper work but not really concentrating on it when her cellphone rang. She didn't recognise the number but answered anyway because when Olivia was gone she would normally call from different numbers.

"Hello?" She asked. She instantly had a smile on her face when she heard Olivia's sweet voice come through the phone.

"Hey baby!" Olivia said with a smile in her voice. Alex was surprised Olivia was able to call her so soon after leaving it normally took a couple days for Alex to hear from her. "They let me call you early because I told them you're pregnant and hormonal. I also found out there are computers this time so we can skype whenever I have free time."

"That's great baby!" Alex was happy she would get to see Olivia because six months is a long time to go without seeing her wife's beautiful face other than in pictures.

"So how was your morning? Any morning sickness?" Olivia asked. Alex knew she really wanted to be home to go through everything the pregnancy brought with her.

"It was okay. Elliot showed up at the apartment and gave me a ride to work. I've been doing paperwork all day, but it's hard to concentrate when I am thinking about you." Alex replied.

"I'm fine baby. I miss you, but I'm okay over here. These six months will fly by before we know it and I'll be home for good. Just remember this is the last time I have to leave. How are you feeling?" Olivia asked. She was sad she wasn't there but she was going to make sure she was up to date on everything that was going on with the baby.

"I am kinda tired, but other than that I feel fine. I have my first doctors appointment in a couple weeks and Elliot said he would go with me. I'm gonna have them print extra pictures for you." Alex said, Olivia could tell she was excited for the appointment.

"I can't wait to see them! I just wish I could be there with you to hear the heartbeat." She was trying to hold back her tears and Alex could tell.

"I know baby, I wish you were here too. But you will be here when she comes and that's all that matters." Alex tried to reassure her wife. Alex could hear someone tell Olivia she had to get off the phone now.

"I gotta go babe. I love you! I'll try to skype you later I promise." Olivia said.

"I love you too Liv. I'll be waiting for your call. Talk to you later love." And with that the phone call was over. Alex was glad she got to hear from Olivia and it helped with her depression quite a bit, but she always hated hanging up when Olivia called.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Sorry it is taking me so long to update, I have to type all of it on my phone now because our home internet isn't working so I have to use my cellular data. Anyway thank you for all the new follows! **

Alex was sitting at home by herself after her ultrasound looking at the pictures of the baby that the doctor had printed off for her. She was now eight weeks along so you could see the baby's body pretty well, she has little arms and little legs. She couldn't believe this amazing little thing was growing inside of her. As she was about to put the some of the pictures in an envelope to send to Olivia her laptop chimed signaling a skype call.

"Hey baby!" Alex said excitedly as she answered the call. She was happy she got to see Olivia's face, they had only been able to skype once in the two weeks she has been gone.

"Hey beautiful! Whatcha got there?" Olivia asked when she noticed something in Alex's hand. Alex looked down to see what she was talking about. In the excitement to see her wife she forgot all about the ultrasound pictures in her hand.

"Oh! These are the pictures from the ultrasound I had today! Wanna see them?"

"If course I do!" Olivia replied with a huge smile on her face. Alex turned the pictures to face the laptop and showed Olivia each picture.

"Isn't she beautiful!" Alex gushed about their baby.

"I think HE is just perfect!" Olivia had decided that they were having a boy not a girl but Alex just didn't believe it.

"When are you going to give that up? I know she is a girl and when she comes out you will feel bad for calling her boy nicknames." Alex teased her wife. She loved that the time the got to talk to each other was spend with playful banter and loving words.

"Even if it's a girl I'm still gonna call her champ and we are gonna watch baseball and eat chips and drink soda while you nag at us to be more healthy."

"Or she could be a girly girl and want to go shopping with me and play dress up and have tea parties that you know you will be attending because you are such a softy when it comes to little kids."

"I can't have to shopaholics in my house! I'll never get out of the mall!" Olivia laughed and Alex joined in. Olivia grew seriously after a couple minutes and just watched Alex while she giggled for a couple more seconds.

"I miss you so much Alex." Olivia said while looking at her wife over Skype. Alex had years in her eyes at the sudden change in emotion.

"I miss you too baby." She wiped her eyes and smiled at Olivia. " These damn mood swings aren't my favorite part of pregnancy!" Olivia just laughed and then went on to talk more about the pregnancy.

"What is your favorite part?" She asked with a smile, just talking about the baby made her happy.

"Carrying your child." Alex replied with a blush. "I hope she looks like you Liv."

"I think he or she will be perfect Lex. A perfect combonation of us. My looks your brains, who could beat that?" They sat I'm silence for a couple minutes just smiling at each other enjoying the fact that they could see the other. Olivia looked at the clock and realized she only had a couple more minutes.

"Hey bring the computer closer to you stomach." Olivia said. Alex already knew what was about to happen. Every time they talked on the phone she made Alex hold the phone to her belly so she could talk to the baby. She slid the laptop onto her lap and close to her stomach.

"Hey little one, this is mama again. I just want to tell you I love you, and that I miss you and mommy so much! You be good in there. You are getting big huh little one! Don't get to big mommy doesn't want to look like a cow while she is pregnant. Just be healthy and you will be perfect. Love you baby!" Olivia wouldn't admit it to any of her fellow soldiers but she always got very mushy and sweet when she talked to her child.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Thank you all for the reviews! Sorry I haven't been updating, school started back up so I've been really busy. This chapter is going to jump ahead quite a bit because I don't want to make this story to long. I think the next couple chapters will jump ahead. Hope you like it! **

Olivia had been thinking about Alex and the baby all day, she hadn't talked to Alex in a week because they had come under fire and she was too busy to call her. She promised herself she was going to make time today to call Alex and hopefully skype her tonight, but so far that hadn't happened. They were taking a break from cleaning up the wreckage from the attack to eat lunch and she decided that it would be the only free time she had until they stopped working for the day. She snuck away from her fellow soldiers that she had come to think of as her brothers and sisters to go call Alex hoping she was free. The phone rang three times before Alex's assistant answered.

"Hello?" Alex's assistant asked.

"Hey Megan, is Alex busy?" Olivia was worried Alex was in court and she wouldn't be able to talk to her until tonight. Alex still didn't know about the attack and Olivia was worried about how she would react when she told her. She didn't want her stressing because it's not good for the baby.

"Oh no she just went to the bathroom! I will go get her!" Megan seemed really excited that Olivia had called which made her worry about Alex and the baby more. Why would Megan be so happy about her calling? Has something been going on with the baby? Is Alex stressed too much? She waited for Alex to come to the phone, she could hear Megan's heels clicking against the hall tiles. When she heard Megan tell Alex she was on the phone and the little excited sound Alex made she couldn't help but smile.

"Hey baby!" She could hear the excitement in Alex's voice which made her smile even more.

"Hey beautiful! How are you?" She wanted to fill Alex in on what had happened but the moment she heard Alex's angelic voice all she wanted was to hear her talk.

"I have been feeling a little sick but other than that we are fine. We miss you, but we are fine. Oh yeah! I'm showing! I kinda just exploded over night!" The excitement and the smile in Alex's voice made Olivia smile so big it hurt. She felt sad that she was missing this, missing being able to watch Alex's stomach grow.

"I wish I could see! Honey, I need to tell you something but I don't want you to freak out okay? I'm okay, just remember that." She didn't want to scary Alex and she didn't want to stress her so she wanted her to know she was okay before she told her what happened.

"What happened Olivia?" She could tell by the sudden change of tone in Alex's voice that she was still worried.

"I told you I'm fine baby. We were attacked a couple days ago but we are fine, I am fine. I promise. If I wasn't I would have called as soon as it was over but I am okay." Olivia was trying to reassure Alex that she was okay and that nothing was going to happen to her but she wasn't totally sure it was working.

"How long until you come home?" Alex was still worried even though Olivia said she was okay.

"Four months baby, just four more months then I'm all yours. I promise, this is the last time I have to leave for the rest of our lives. I'm done after this." When Alex responded Olivia could hear that she had relaxed a little bit.

"Okay baby I gotta go, I just snuck away from lunch long enough to tell you I'm okay and I love you guys. Let me talk to the baby please."

"Okay. We love you too Liv." She could hear Alex mve the phone down to her stomach and the creaked in her office chair as she leaned back.

"Hey little one. I miss you and mommy. Mommy says you are getting bug in there, remember what I said, don't get too big. I love you peanut, I'll be home before you are ready to come out I promise." Olivia was sad she was missing her baby grow but she knew she was going to be there before the baby came and that is all that mattered to her, seeing her baby be brought into the world.

"I love you Alex. I'll be home soon."

"I love you too baby. Come home safe my love."

**Author's note 2: Sorry this isn't very long but I need to get some sleep before school tomorrow. Hope you like it guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: I am so sorry guys! I had to pawn my laptop due to financial issues so I haven't been able to update this story, but I got it back today so I am updating. This is going to be the last chapter of this story. I had so many things I wanted to do with this story but after not being able to update for so long it all just left my brain. I'm sorry guys! **

"Liv." Alex yelled to her wife, who has now been home for three months. "LIV!" Alex yelled again after a couple minutes with no reply. Olivia came running into the living room like someone had yelled fire.

"What? What's wrong?" Olivia asked, scared something was wrong with Alex and the baby.

"I, I think I'm in labor." Alex said between deep breathes.

"Oh. Oh, okay. Ummm, we need to get the hospital bag and your pillow and…" Olivia began rushing around the house to get all the things they needed for the arrival of their child.

"Olivia!" Alex yelled to get her attention. Liv froze where she was standing and went back to the couch where Alex was sitting.

"Yes?" Olivia asked confused. Alex was holding her stomach and breathing in and out slowly. The contractions seemed to only be a few minutes apart so she knew they needed to hurry.

"Forget the bag and the pillow! Just get me to the hospital! Mom can bring the stuff with her. Let's go!" Alex said just as another contraction hit her.

* * *

Alex called her mother on the way to the hospital and asked her to get their things then meet them there. When they got to the hospital Olivia helped Alex out of the car and brought her inside.

"My wife is in labor!" Olivia said in a worried and rushed tone to the woman at the front desk of the maternity ward of the hospital.

"Liv, calm down." Alex said. She was a lot calmer than Olivia because she had gone to all the classes and prepared for this for nine months. Olivia has had only three months to prepare and you can tell by how scared she is.

"How far apart are your contractions?" The nurse behind the desk asked Alex.

"About five minutes." Alex said as another one hit her, this time stronger than any she has had before. Alex screamed out in pain causing Olivia to be even more scared.

"Okay I'm going to need your name." The nurse said trying to get the info as fast as possible so she could get them in a room.

"Alex Cabot." Olivia told the nurse her name and they were taken to a room.

The contractions were now only about 2 minutes apart and Alex was dilated to a 9. They knew they were getting closer to meeting their child but it had been about three hours since they arrived at the hospital and they were both growing nervous. When the doctor came in to check Alex again she told them it was time to start pushing.

"Come on Alex! Just one more and you'll get to see your baby!" The doctor encouraged Alex after 20 , minutes of her pushing.

"You can do it sweet heart. You're doing so good! Just one more big push honey!" Olivia hated seeing Alex in pain but she knew it would all be worth it in just a couple minutes.

"Ahhhhh" Alex screamed out and then the room was filled with the sound of a baby's cry.

"Congradulations! It's a little boy!" The doctor held up their son for them to see.

"Olivia would you like to cut the cord?" The doctor asked a teary eye Olivia. All she could do was nod her head, she was so overwhelmed with emotions she couldn't find her voice. Olivia took the scissors from the nurse and cut where she was told. A nurse took the little boy to clean him up them brought him back to his mothers and and handed him to Liv.

"Hi handsome. I'm your momma." Olivia talked to her son while looking down at him. He looked so much like Alex they could be twins. She carried him over to Alex and laid him on her chest then sat next to Alex on the bed.

"Well hello there little guy." Alex said trying to keep her tears from falling. The moment was interrupted by a nurse with a clipboard.

"Does this little man have a name?" The nurse asked.

"Yes he does." Alex answered.

"His name is Alexander Oliver Cabot-Benson" Olivia told the nurse as her tears began to fall. When she got home from her deployment they discussed names and Alex had been adamant that if it was a boy he would be named after her father and Olivia.

**Authors note 2: I might do a sequel to this story at some point. I'm not sure yet. If you want a sequel let me know! Thanks for reading this story it means a lot that you guys liked it! **


End file.
